shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
"My Name Is Bulletbrain", Sharpshooter's New Old Life
The New World, A bar on a Random Island A man with white hair sat in the small bathroom. He had a machete in his hand and was hacking off long clumps of hair. He continued to saw off his hair until his formally long white ponytail was down to regular length. '' '''Sharpshooter:' There. Now that that's done, I'm not as recognizable. He then looked down at himself hand his faded camos. he knew they were too recognizable and that if he was to disappear, he needed a new look. Sharpshooter: Damn.... Well, good thing Senshi gave me a few berries to get started. Walking back into the bar, he approached the bar keep. Sharpshooter: is there a place where I can go and buy some new clothes? Barkeep: Shop across the street. Be careful though. Ain't safe around noon here. Sharpshooter looked at the clock above the bar. It read 11:45. Fifteen minutes until all hell broke loose. Sharpshooter: Thanks for the heads up. With that tidbit of information, Sharpshooter walked into the store. He grabbed a black suit off of the rack and threw it on. It was a perfect fit and sharpshooter then started hiding his usual weapons. Happy to see that they all fit, he ditched his camos and headed for the cash register. Cashier: That'll be 89 berries. Sharpshooter gulped. He was short a good 30 berries. As he rummaged into the pockets of his old clothes, a man came flying across the counter. Sharpshooter: ...the hell? He and the casheir turned to see a man with a big ugly scar across his face walk into the store. He grappen the man who had just flown threw the wall and picked him up. Scar: 'I thought I told you I never wanted to see your ugly face here again! ''The man in his hand trembled, doing his best to try and break the man's grip. Scar just squeezed his neck. '''Sharpshooter: hey buddy. Lay off of him wouldya? Scar dropped the man and turned to Sharpshooter. He gave an ugly smile. Scar: Oooh. The new comer thinks he's tough. We'll have to see about that. He reeled his fist back and went to punch Sharpshooter in the face. When his fist connected, the sound of a gong going off echoed though the store. Scar's face crumbled and he clutched his hand. Sharpshooter smiled. Sharpshooter: Nice try, but that's not gonna work. The man just grinned. Scar: So... You're one of them Devil People aren't you? Sharpshooter: And if I am? Scar: Then this is gonna be even more fun then I thought. He drew a gun, aiming it at Sharpshooter. Scar: This gun here had Seastone bullets. They're near immpossible to find and very expensive. Usually, I wouldn't waste one on the likes of you, but you've pissed me o- BLAM!!! Scar was cut off mid sentence, then pitched forward. Sharpshooter stood there holding one of his pistols in his hands. He blew the smoke coming from the barrel and stowed it. He then picked up Scar's pistol and examined it. Sharpshooter: Damn... He wasn't bluffing. These really are seastone. Luckily he wanted to boast more then he wanted to fight. He stowed the gun then threw Scar over his shoulder. Sharpshooter: I'll be right back with the money for these clothes good sir. The cashier, who had been hiding behind the counter, just gave a nod. Sharpshooter dropped the guy off at the local Bounty collection station, as he went to collect the bounty the man in charge approached him. Man: You caught him....... You actually caught Scar... Sharpshooter: It was nothing. Man: What's your name son? Sharpshooter: Uh......... It's........ Dangen Burein. Man: Really? Your name is Bullet Brain? Sharpshooter: Yeah... It was a nickname a friend of mine gave me. She thought that for a crack shot like me, I sometimes did stupid stuff. That's why I have that name. The man held back a snicker, then straightened. He looked Sharpshooter in the eye. Man: 'Are you some sort of bounty hunter Mr Dangen? ''Sharpshooter was about to give a flat no, but thought about for a second. If he was going to hide, he couldn't exactly say that he appalled bounty hunters. Not to mention he had just turned in an apparently dangerous man. Besides, his best bet to keep an eye on his friends would be to keep an eye on bounties. Also, he had the experience, and was strapped for cash at the moment. '''Sharpshooter: I am as a matter of fact. I'm in the middle of gathering a group so I can catch some higher names. This satisfied the man and he walked off. Sharpshooter sighed and sat down on a nearby life. Sharpshooter's Thoughts: Justine always said "Never say never." I said I would never be a bounty hunter again, and here I am, about to become one once again. Well, at least I'll get stronger, going up against some tough names. Hell, maybe I might even become as strong and Primo or Bane! With these thoughs erging him on, Sharpshooter smiled. His "new" life was about to begin. The End..... Maybe..... Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Devil Spawn Pirates